bleach_reishis_exhaustfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Developer Blog/@comment-173.3.149.98-20150621214630
=■▬▬▬【XxkingboyswagerxX Ideas To add To BLEACH: Reishi's Exhaust】▬▬▬■ = =■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬【Gates】▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ = 【Location】 To the right middle of your screen, where it saids “Uniforms” for Soul Reaper/ Visored, and “Forms” for Fullbringers/ Arrancars/ Vasto Lorde. Under that it should say “Gates”, when you click “Gates”, It saids,“Soul Society: Level 20+”,”Hueco Mundo: Level 100+”, and “Hell 200+”, Listed Top to Bottom just like “Forms” and “Uniforms” are. 【Soul Society: Level 20+】When you click “Soul Society: Level 20+” in “Gates” your character does the Senkai Gate animation ( he/she holds his/hers sword up in the air facing forward and then “stabs” the air and twist it. Then, the senkai gate appears and the shiny glowing part where you enter(AKA Hell butterflies come out of it), says “Soul Society: Level 20+”, and The Senkai Gate stays there for 10-30 seconds and anyone over level 20 can enter. When you enter thru the Senkai Gates you appear inside the Dangai. Keep in mind, the Dangai should be a straight long distance, and at the end of the Dangai the shining light appears (just like the Senkai Gate light) and saids,”Soul Society: Level 20+”. And when you touch it you obviously appear in Soul Society, but you come out thru the Big senkai Gate. You should also be able to go thru Soul Society To Karakura town using the big Senkai Gate (picture of Big Senkai Gate in Links down below). Remember, Going to S.S to KT, you still have to pass thru the dangai and going back the “shining light” should be back there saying,”Karakura town: Level 1+”. ' ' 【Hueco Mundo: Level 100+】When you click “Hueco Mundo: Level 100+” in “Gates” your character taps the air and opens a Garganta “The Tear In Space That If You Enter It Leads You To Hueco Mundo”. When you enter inside of the Garganta, you appear inside a “Large Hollow Dark Dimension”, and you keep going straight, and you see the “Shining light” again and when you touch it you appear in Hueco Mundo. However, you could fool around inside the Garganta, but you lose reiatsu because inside the dimension you make a bridge from your own reiatsu. ' ' 【Hell 200+】When you click “Hell 200+” in “Gates” there are two options. One: The Gates Of Hell Appear and you can make it look like it’s sucking stuff inside the gate, by making “rocks, or something” go into it. Still, remember you cannot have the gate Oversize like in the anime so you can make it about 2x a roblox characters Height and Length. Two: You can make the animation where he taps the air “like Hueco Mundo” but the colors are different, Look at the links below to see how it looks. When you go thru the portal you automatically enter hell (just like in the movie). Also Make Hell a lot longer and bigger. (You can either watch the movie or look at the pictures in the Link) =■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬【Things You Should Add】▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ = 【Inside Soul Society】1.Make Squad Barracks 2. Make Maggots Nest 3.Research and Development Institute lab created by Urahara 4.Gate Guardian, AKA like Jidanbō Ikkanzaka *When you appear in Soul Society, you appear behind the gates. In order to go into “Gotei 13 Area” you have to defeat a Gate Guardian (like Jidanbō Ikkanzaka), and when you defeat him the gates open. 5-10 minutes after he spawn again the gates closes. And make a button inside the “Gotei 13 Area” that opens the gate for about 10 seconds. Don’t forget to add the “Force Field” that’s around the “Gotei 13 Area” For no one can just go over it.(If you seen the part when ichigo tried to go and save Rukia for execution and he tried to go from the sky to invade, there was a force field. Make it like that, make it so that if anyone touches it they start loses health and if you attack it with like kido or anything it has no effect and explodes on the “Force Field” (The FF doesn’t break up of course) 5. Kukaku’s house *Make Kukaku’s house out of the “Gotei 13 Area”. And when you go to the house and talk to Kukaku, you can ask her,”Can you get me inside the “Gotei 13 Area”, but if you’re under level 40 she won’t help you. If you’re over, you tp to the her house where the cannon is located and then, you enter inside the cannon and you appear in the air inside the “gotei 13 area” next to the “force field”. Example: (You) (Force Field). This is the only acception to “break” the “force field” ' ' 【Hueco Mundo】1.Make the “daytime place” inside Las Noche bigger 2.Make Menos Forest Bigger, and Hueco Mundo 5-20x bigger 3.Put a plethora amount of hollows in Menos Forest,Menos 4.Put an abundance of adjuchas in Hueco Mundo, no menos ' ' 【Hell】1.5-20x Bigger map ' ' ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬【Bosses】▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ 【In Hell】1.Guardians of Hell AKA named Kushanāda *Guardians of Hell Kushanāda Appeared in hell* (spawn like 1-3 of them) 2.Kokutō *Kokutō Is has been seen in hell trying to escape!* 3.Shuren *Shuren and his comrades are trying to escape hell!* (You can add each of his friend on a separate hell floor) 【Hueco Mundo】1.Aizen *Aizen has arrived in Hueco Mundo!* And when you get there you see aizen normal form with his Arrancar clothes. Then, you bring him to 25% hp and he fuses with the Hogyoku 25%shirts ripped and you can see the Hogyoku in his chest. Then, when he’s 25% fused with the Hogyoku and you take him down to 25% health again, he transforms into his “First Form”when he's body is completely covered in a white “shell”. When, you take Aizen down to 25% health in his “First Form” he transformes once more and then has black eyes and long brown hair with a white body shell and the Hogyoku in his chest with the + sign hole. Again, you take him down to 25% and he becomes fused with Hogyoku 100%. When he’s fused 100% he transforms to the "Vasto Lorde" and has the wings with eye looking things. He also has the three hole’s in his chest with the Hogyoku inside the hole. Everytime he tranformes, his health auto boost back up and he gains more health and does more damage. 2.Espadas *A unknown Espada was located in Hueco Mundo* or Menos Forest* 【Soul Society】1.Jin Kariya *Jin Kariya and other Bounts are attacking Soul Society* (You can make the other bounts around Jin Kariya) ' ' ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬【Ideas from people】▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ 1.Stores That Sell Items: Food to regain Health, Swords, etc. Created by: RiDato 2. To the right middle of your screen, where it saids “Uniforms” for Soul Reaper/ Visored, and “Forms” for Fullbringers/ Arrancars/ Vasto Lorde. For Quincy’s it should say “Bows”. And in the skills they have moves like Kuinshī Tsaihyen and much more. And in the Skill’s for Quincy’s there’s a Category for the bow you picked. For example “Something Bow: Level 200” when you click it you get the bow, and when you go to the Skill for Quincy’s and go under the category “Bow” it shows a move like “Seele Schneider” Created by:1PAUL1 Fixed by:XxkingboyswagerxX 3. Better Bankai Animation Created by: RiDato 4. Dual Wield Shikai/Bankai Created by: RiDato 5. Two layer color Reiatsu Created by: XxkingboyswagerxX 6.To get shikai/bankai you have to go to your inner world (which you should choose when making character) and fight your Sword (Which you also make, customizing your sword) Created by: RiDato 7.Customizable Mask: Created by: Basicly everyone ' ' 【Links To The Ideas That You Might Of Not Understood】 【 Opening A Senkai Gate/ Picture of Senkai Gate In Soul Society Link】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senkaimon ' ' 【Pictures/Information of the Dangai and Kōtotsu Link】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Dangai 【Don’t forget to add the Kōtotsu sweeping the Dangai, and make the animation of the Kōtotsu going from the beginning of the dangai to the point where it shows the “shinning light”】 []The Dangai should be like this[] town: Level 1+-------------------Long Distance--------------Society:Level 25+ ' ' 【Opening A Portal To Hueco Mundo/ Inside The Garganta “Dimension” Links】 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUrsjKotaP0 (Put Video on 8:30/9:07) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSqtFZzAMcE (Put Video on 4:50/13:25) ' ' 【Gates/Portal to Hell also pictures of Hell Links】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6UhSDKWuCI (Put Video on 0:25/1:29) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0anNs5KDxDI (Put Video on 19:20 and 27:45) ' ' 【Should Add Links】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Nest_of_Maggots (Maggots Nest) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Jidanb%C5%8D_Ikkanzaka (Jidanbō Ikkanzaka) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TM0vRBWFIA (Put Video on 2:00/4:53)(Force Field) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUBeVihPTQ (“Gotei 13 Area”) http://zangetsus-sheath.com/episode-23-14-days-rukias-execution/ (Kukaku and Kukaku’s house #3rd Picture) Below is the “Daytime” in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo ' ' 【Bosses Links】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kokut%C5%8D (Kokut) http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kushan%C4%81da (Kushanāda) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shuren (Shuren) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aizen_Sosuke (Aizen Forms) 【Ideas From People】 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Quincy (Quincy Wepons/Bows)